Kid Freaking Flash
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: Jinx, Titans West, the H.I.V.E. Five, and of course, Kid Flash, give their thoughts on the teen speedster. Implied KFxJinx. A random idea that popped into my head.


_**Kid Flash**_

Um…I'm the fastest boy alive…and I was working on converting Jinx which is easier said than done. But it did work, she joined me on my mission to kick some bad-guy-butt at the Brotherhood base in Paris and now she's staying with me in my apartment. So, I converted her which is pretty good and my powers of persuasion are pretty effective.

But having my metabolism, I burn up a lot of energy really fast…I guess I like being myself and I like being with Jinx too…I could do without her hexes though; but that's just Jinx being, well, Jinx.

* * *

_**Jinx**_

He's such a pinhead. But he has to be the most annoying, arrogant, sweet, funny, cute pinhead I've ever met-

…I never said that. He is nice though; he let me crash at his place after I left the H.I.V.E. Five. And he can get annoying when he picks me up bridal-style and carries me half-way around the world! And his way of converting me was kind of annoying-taking me to help him on his rounds; but I'm doing something better with my life-thanks to Speed-o. (Especially after how Madame Rouge treated me…)

The roses were a nice touch too…

* * *

_**Titans West-Robin**_

What can I say? I knew Wally before we became "Robin" and "Kid Flash." Wally's a pretty cool guy, a little full of himself at times but that's what Roy's (Speedy) for. Although he's gone a little over his head taking on Jinx-she's bound to keep him busy. But Wally will be Wally…and being himself, he'll run into trouble-like always.

Since I started Titans West with Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg, I never really heard from Wally until he showed up at the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris…With Jinx (and I asked him about that later.)

* * *

_**Titans West-Starfire**_

The Kid Flash is most friendly. I think he has done well by bringing Jinx to the side of good-she is a very good friend if you aren't fighting her (I believe she did not like the 'H.I.V.E. Five'…maybe that is why she wasn't so upset about leaving.) The Kid Flash is also very humorous, and sometimes, the friend Beast Boy envies his humorous sense.

Friend Robin believes Kid Flash has gone 'over his head' in letting Jinx stay with him; he believes Jinx will be a 'handful' and keep him busy…Even though Jinx is much bigger than a handful…

* * *

_**Titans West-Raven**_

Where do I even being? I've known Wally "Kid Flash" West for a very long time-we once had a mission together _way_ back when we were around eleven or twelve. I hadn't heard from him until the battle in Paris. Robin thinks Wally's going to be busy with Jinx for the rest of his life. I had to smirk when Robin said that. And surprisingly, being the stubborn, red-haired, over-confident, kid speedster he is, it's true.

If being stubborn was an Olympic sport, Robin and Kid Flash would have gold medals, and still not be satisfied-being as stubborn as ever.

* * *

_**Titans West-Beast Boy**_

Hm. Kid Flash is a pretty cool person. Apparently he's funnier than me which is totally unfair…But he's nice and makes really good sandwiches-which I usually get to eat later…Too bad I'm not really a mustard person-make that a tofu sauce sandwich spread! (Which Cyborg thinks is disgusting-he claims it ruins the sandwich.)

I'm glad he converted Jinx. When the titans and the H.I.V.E. gang clashed, I distinctly remember Jinx hexing a ceiling panel and that ceiling panel hitting me right in my face-I'm pretty sure the rest of us are glad she's not with the H.I.V.E. Five anymore-KF especially.

* * *

_**Titans West-Cyborg**_

Kid Flash is…cool. I guess…I-er, _Stone_ isn't too happy about him dating my-I mean, _his_ ex, but that was what…five months ago? Crushes happen. I'm over her and she's _definitely _over me. Kid Flash is funnier than BB, scratch that, WAY funnier than BB. Then again, anyone's funnier than BB. And he's really good at video games. I believe he beat me once.

KF and I also have a lot in common. We both like to eat, we both think Robin needs to loosen up, we both hate Beast Boy's tofu…Yeah. Kid Flash's a pretty cool guy to have around.

* * *

_**H.I.V.E. Five-Gizmo**_

That scud munchin'-pit sniffin'-crud eating jerk stole our leader! That barf brain needs to get a life. I mean, 'fastest boy alive'? What kind of snot brained powers is super speed?

Anyway, the rest of the team isn't too happy about him snatchin' Jinx away 'cause everyone was fighting over who got her room when we kicked her out…Or did she leave on her own choice? Bah. I don't remember, much less care. We ended usin' the room for extra stuff 'n junk that Mammoth picks up. Even though See-More wanted the room for his own reasons. Weird that guy…

* * *

_**H.I.V.E. Five-Mammoth**_

I don't think whats-his-face was all bad…I think. The only reason I don't like him is 'cause he took our leader and stole my candy bar! I paid for that! Hey wait…I paid for somethin'? Huh. That's weird. I don't remember even payin' for somethin' before. Huh. I gotta steal two things next time to make up for the time I paid for somethin'. Maybe a video game or somethin'…or maybe another candy bar. I like my candy bars…how do candy bars have to do with that flashy kid? Oh yeah! He stole my candy bar! He'll pay for that!

* * *

_**H.I.V.E. Five-Kyd Wykkyd**_

My only concerns regarding that arrogant show off is that he converted our leader Jinx, and destroyed our base. Furthermore, he said I needed a bell. Actually, to quote the rude adolescent, he said,

"Gah! Someone should put a bell on you!"

Well, it wasn't all bad. I almost found it amusing. And for Christmas that year, we all got gifts, mostly from each other, but I got one from him and it was a small box. And inside that box was a cat bell. The card said:

"Merry Christmas cat-bell-boy!" in his handwriting and "Kyd Wykkyd" in Jinx's handwriting.

* * *

_**H.I.V.E. Five-Billy Numerous**_

Bah. I don't really care too much about him. He just took our leader. Big deal. We got some extra space 'cause Jinx was gone and I got to put a brand new Texas barbeque in there, and woooo-wee was that fun! I made sure everyone had some. Except I don't think the H.I.V.E. Five liked it too much 'cause they didn't ask for more and somehow Mammoth ended up with all of it. I don't think that guy has any tastin' buds 'cause he ended up eatin' all of it and even I didn't eat any of my barbeque…

* * *

_**H.I.V.E Five-See-More**_

I hate him. I wish I had never met him. Wait, I wish Jinx had never met him. Then she still might've been the leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. It's not fair that I never win. Kid Flash always wins. I hate that about him. I hate him for winning Jinx too.

Why did she have to go away with him? I knew she was meant for something bigger than the H.I.V.E. Five-something like the Brotherhood of Evil, but never something as big as converting sides and choosing Kid Flash over us. Where did we-

Where did I go wrong?

* * *

-:-Final thoughts-:-

This was just a random idea that popped up in my head. Notice:

-Every break line singals canges in point of veiw

-Every section, there are exactly 100 words not counting the names

-Implied Kid FlashxJinx

-Robin & Raven reffer to Kid Flash as "Wally"

-Since Kyd Wykkyd didn't talk in the show, I decided to make him sound intelligent

-Out of the H.I.V.E. Five, only Kyd Wykkyd & See-More use "proper English"

-See-More is the only one out of the H.I.V.E. Five that reffers to Kid Flash as "Kid Flash"


End file.
